


Techno Impaired

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [28]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Julian and technology don't get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techno Impaired

“What is _wrong_ with this thing?” Julian grumbled, punching the buttons on the replicator with more force than strictly necessary.

“Did you clear the buffer?” Garak asked mildly without looking up from his novel.

“Yes, I cleared the damn buffer. It just. Won't. Work. Right.”

Garak sighed and got up from the couch. He reached past Julian, pushed three buttons, and with an accommodating bleep the dirty dishes disappeared from the compartment like they should.

“I hate you,” Julian muttered, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I know,” Garak replied smugly and sat back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand another instance where I trusted my word count when clearly I shouldn't have. Dammit.


End file.
